This disclosure generally relates to bioassay devices based on porous media, methods of making same, and methods of using same.
The analysis of biological fluids is useful for monitoring the health of individuals and populations. However, these measurements can be difficult to implement in remote regions such as those found in developing countries, in emergency situations, or in home health-care settings. Conventional laboratory instruments provide quantitative measurements of biological samples, but they are typically unsuitable for remote locations since they are large, expensive, and typically require trained personnel and considerable volumes of biological samples.
Other types of bioassay platforms provide alternatives to conventional instruments, but they also have limitations in certain situations. For example, microfluidic devices can be useful in biological and chemical screening. Both glass and polymer-based microfluidic devices containing wells and/or channels have been developed. However, conventional microfluidic devices—even when designed to be simple—typically require pumps and external detectors for use.
While “dipsticks” are conceptually straightforward, they are generally too expensive for low-cost settings, and generally require a relatively large volume of sample in order to be able to make an accurate measurement, e.g., about 5 mL of sample. Such large volumes of samples are not obtained easily in many situations, particularly from premature infants and young children.